


Lost in Thought

by ThatOneFanGirI



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 2/2, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead Of Listening To Class, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Phantom Thief!Reader, Spoilers, i'll edit this later on, no beta we die like men, reader is a phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFanGirI/pseuds/ThatOneFanGirI
Summary: Not that it matters, but the snow was definitely too pretty for a day like this.“It’s gonna get only more painful when the time comes.”“Can you please break that facade for once?"
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 19





	Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, the tag hasn't had new works for some time now, and I had some extra time in my hands today so I wanted to give it a shot! I might rewrite some parts, but unless there are some huge mistakes, I'm most likely gonna leave this fic as it is. This is my first ever try at writing a proper fic, so I'm sorry if my storytelling skills aren't the best. 
> 
> I don't think I need to put a key, but know that text that is in italics is what the character is thinking. If theres italics on dialogue, its there for emphasizing that word. I hope the POV altering isn't too confusing, do let me know if it is though! I'll try my best to fix it.
> 
> Also an extra note;; the words "Kuudere" and "Tsundere" are mentioned. If you don't know what they mean, check end notes either now or when you see them (or look them up on your own, it doesn't matter).
> 
> Alright, please enjoy this one shot and feel free to leave some constructive criticism/comments!

“Is something the matter?”

He lifted his head to look at you from the spot he was looking at on the ground. LeBlanc’s wooden floors looked old, but a different kind of old. Maybe “antique” would describe it better, but it doesn't quite give off the same feeling as _how_ it feels like to look at the tiny cracks.

The Phantom Thieves had met up at the lower floor of LeBlanc on the request of their leader. They were most likely going to infiltrate Maruki’s palace again today, it wasn’t likely that they were gonna train in Mementos. They were already quite experienced and wasting any more time in that place would probably prove to be fruitless. The team was balanced, Joker always made sure that everyone was on the same level. Akechi was wondering if he could excuse himself if they were going to Mementos, as he was rarely in the party because of how skilled he was. _I do have a bit of work that I need to take care of. That school presentation is due Tuesday._ Joker didn’t necessarily neglect him, he was just a bit more quicker and well, better, in battle. The other members usually had a harder time catching up, especially Skull. He wasn’t weak per se, but because he heavily relied on slash attacks, it was harder for him to stay on his top shape.

Finally catching up to his thoughts and reality, he replied. “Nothing. I was just lost in thought. Are we going to Maruki's Palace or Mementos today?”

“Mona-chan was about to talk about a few Mementos requests that they came along. Speaking of, how come do you not have any requests on changing any hearts? Surely you know a lot of corrupted people…”

“They’re **_not_ ** worth wasting our time on them. Besides, they’re more likely to have palaces instead. You guys already changed Shido’s heart, I don’t need anything.” _I was going to take care of him anyways if you didn’t come in my way._

“...Iiif you say so. Do tell us if you come across anyone though-” You glanced sideways to the coffee shelf. Akechi’s intense gaze was sometimes too much and you needed a second to think about what you were trying to say. “Please? Doesn’t have to be someone you already know.” You said with a small pout on your face. You had tilted your head just a bit while crossing your eyebrows. 

“ _Fine._ I’ll see. I’m not going to go out of my way to search for any targets though.” Akechi was always persuaded by you no matter how hard he tried to resist. At this point he found giving in easier than him having to deal with you. 

You returned his annoyance with a smile on your face. It reached to your closed eyes, like always. _Is she having fun?.._ He spent a second longer than he should’ve to study your facial features as he sighed. _Black, fragile lashes that somehow made her face more expressive. Rose tinted cheeks and nose because of the cold outside. Is her nose always cold? Lips tinted a different kind of pink every other day. How many kinds of lip makeup does she have? Sticking to a color is better for a fixed image._

“...Akechi-san?” _Lips slightly parted as an expression of surprise. Did something happen?_

"Hmm?"

Akechi was staring at your lips when you opened your eyes. His calculating expression was still on his face with his left hand on his chin. Was he left handed? You lifted your dominant hand for a second to the air to remember whether if it was that hand or the other you used to put on your chin when thinking. Subconsciously, you pressed your lips together into a thin line. It was more of a reflex, not to prevent him from kissing you right then and there, _not that he would actually do it._ You didn’t actually know what to do with your body, as you were being watched. _How do I normally stand anyways? Hands in my pocket or do I cross my arms?_ You decided for your body to act on its own. You had lifted an arm to the back of your neck now, as you looked at the other thieves discussing something. You decided to get closer to better hear what they were talking about _and to stop Akechi looking at me like that._

“...Today seems like a perfect day for us to go to Mementos. Let me check our intel…” You were going to Mementos today after all, huh. 

“We’ll start with this one first… This intel is on a guy who’s so obsessed with idols that it’s destroying his family. We were able to speak with him personally, but…” _I don’t like where this is going._ “...he seems really depressed when it comes to his family.”

_Looks like Futaba has something to say. Oh, right. My fault._ “I thought that he was just obsessed with idols… but it sounds like there’s more to it than that.” _Ryuji too?_ “Yeah. Feels like he’s escapin’ to the idol world because things aren’t goin’ well with his family.” “I bet his kid’s just worried about him and believes idols are bad because of that...” _Ann didn’t sound too offended while saying that._ “I’d hate to see a family broken apart because of some stupid misunderstanding. I’m totally for changing his heart!” “Same.” Futaba agreed. “I know fans like to spend all their money on their favorite idol members, but I don’t think this guy’s like that.” Akechi glanced back at you at the mention of that. It wasn’t enough to see the expression on your face, just to acknowledge the fact that the phrase reminded him of you. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that you enjoyed spending your money on merchandise of certain anime and games, just like Futaba. You two were quite close after all. “Alright, we gotta stop him before he homewrecks his own family!” Ryuji added. “Futaba and I already left him a calling card. Let’s hurry and change his heart!” And with that, Morgana concluded the meeting. _Finally._

“There are still more.” Akechi had to stop himself from groaning, he didn’t exactly want to be mean. “This intel is on a video streamer known as ‘AIMaask OUZI’ who does some borderline illegal stuff. While he has a lot of fans, he also seems to have plenty of critics and haters who are trying to find out his home address.” Ann expressed her concern, _like she always does._ “That’s the thing the requester was most scared of!” “We can’t just leave this be. I agree that we should change his heart.” Haru added. _Stuff like that happened right under her nose. Right. Again, my fault._ Akechi had to close his eyes with a grimace to not poke them out. He didn’t like reminding himself of what he had done, but there was nothing to do at this point. “Yeah, it’s already bad enough that someone like him is lurking in our city. I figured you’d all agree, so I already sent out the calling card. We’re good to go.” Futaba finished off. 

While Ryuji was adding his own thoughts to the situation at hand, Akechi approached their leader. He wanted to excuse himself from this because he _knew_ that he was going to have to sit inside Mona the whole time they were scouting.

“I need you on this one, Akechi. Everyone is already really strong, bringing you back to the frontlines shouldn’t be a problem this time around.” Before Akechi could even say anything, he was already rejected. _Guess I get to fight this time around._ “Alright.”

Before they knew it, the thieves were already done with the first target. On the way to the second target, they were chatting around. “I may specialize in Japanese-style painting, but I’d like to learn some Western techniques as well.” Akechi wasn’t expecting you to be the one to reply to Yusuke’s statement. “Ooo I’d love to help! I draw from time to time-- but now that I think about it, it’s probably not the kind you’re looking for…” Haru was the first one to express their surprise “Oh, you’re an artist as well N/N-chan? I’d love to see your drawings some time!” “A-ah it’s not the--- I’m not---. I’m not on the same level as Yusuke! They’re nothing like his drawings…” “Wait- don’t tell me **those** were your drawings, N/N!” “Futaba- Err, I mean Oracle- No! Maybe? No- Can we… Can we just _not_ talk about this?” Seeing you flustered like this was definitely a surprise to everyone, to the point where Makoto stopped driving to see what was happening in the back. Like the person he is, Skull insisted on the matter. “Oh come on, you can’t just say somethin’ like that about yourself outta nowhere and expect us to not ask about it!” Yusuke cheered on “The inspirations of another artist would definitely help me on my journey as an artist. I would love to see your drawings no matter your skill level, Y/N.” It looked like Ann had something to say, too. “Wait- was that why you used ‘-sama’ to refer to Yusuke when you first met him? That makes so much more sense now!” “ANN, can you _PLEASE_ not?!” It was obvious that you were getting uncomfortable about the situation, and someone had to intervene. Akechi hesitated for a second but decided to speak up about it anyway. “Guys, she’s obviously getting uncomfortable about this. We need to focus on the mission we have at hand. I’m pretty sure I heard chains, the Reaper might ambush us.” Before he knew, Joker had already stolen the words from his mouth. “We’re getting close to the target, I can feel it.” was all Akechi had left to say, much to his dismay. _Do I even have a role in this group?_

After reaching the second target and doing some training because of the extra time you all had, you finally returned to the real world. You were still a bit fidgety from the earlier exchange, you wanted to hide really badly. _I could really use a prince charming right now to save me from… whatever this is._ Before you knew it, you were already hiding behind Akechi to use him as a shield in LeBlanc. “Alright! I’m really cravin’ some ramen right now. You guys wanna come with? I’ll even pay for your bowl, Yusuke!” Ryuji invited out everyone. Much to his dismay, a lot of people rejected his offer due to being tired or having some other business to attend to. Although you could _really_ kill for some ramen right now, your train ride was already really long from Yongen-Jaya and wanted to get home quickly. You had the privilege of using the same initial train line as Akechi, which _used to_ make the ride home fun. After his 180° personality change, you were just self conscious about it as you often felt like he was judging you despite knowing him for longer than anyone. “Knowing” as in attending the same highschool, so it isn’t really much.

After arriving at the train station alongside him, you dared to look up at his face. _As always, chin up high, back straightened and shoulders squared despite the change in his attitude._ You immediately regretted it as he faced you and stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry.” 

…

…

…

Huh? What was he apologizing for? You lifted a brow to show your confusion.

“About the earlier exchange in Mementos. I knew you were uncomfortable and wanted to intervene, but our leader beat me to it.”

“Why are you apologizing? You weren't the one who made me uncomfortable **_this time_ **.”

Oh no.

You could swear that you saw your whole life flash before your eyes right then and there.

_I wasn’t supposed to say that to him! UGH, you fool!_

With a smirk on his face, Akechi finally replied after what felt like forever.

“...There. I knew it.”

_Is he playing a trick? What the fuck?_

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to harm you. You always look scared of me, so I had to make you say it somehow.”

_I thought that he_ **_wasn’t_ ** _a detective. How?.._

Your expression must’ve given away your thoughts, because Akechi’s remark definitely felt like a reply to them. “Just because I’m not a real detective doesn’t mean that I’m not perceptive.” _That smug bastard. What a show off_. 

“Don’t misunderstand the situation. I do want to apologize about making you uncomfortable. I’m sure that you don’t want this to be your last impression of me before we disband.” _This is so out of character for him. Is he trying to be nice?.._

You didn’t know what to do other than sigh. “I honestly don’t know how to respond to that… Thanks, I guess?” After the exchange, the air somehow felt _heavier_ and you tried to remember how you usually walked. _Do I sway my hands or hold onto my bag?.. I hate this feeling._

As you sighed once more, you realized how dry your lips were _thank you winter gods, I hate it._ Reaching out to your school bag, you took out a lip balm as you waited for your train to arrive. Only to realize that you were almost out of it. _I need a new one already?.._ With a groan, you put it back into your bag.

“Oh, so that’s why..” a voice from your left side spoke. You almost forgot that Akechi was standing next to you. “What’s why?” 

With _another smirk_ , he continued. “I think you’d prefer it if I didn’t mention it.” “Uhh… but you already did?” You weren’t sure where he was going with this. “You mentioned that you ‘need a new one already’. I noticed that whatever lip product you were using, they were tinted a different shade every few days. You using tinted lip balms explains the situation.” 

Seeing you flush _like that_ made Akechi feel a different kind of… _power?_ You definitely weren’t expecting him to _observe_ _that_.

With a hand on your lips, you started giggling. “You were _totally_ staring at my lips everyday at the train to school! What are you, a _Kuudere_?

“A what-now? I’m not some character from your _anime games_!”

“Hmm… Maybe you’re more of a _Tsundere_?”

Oh, how the turntables. Before Akechi could even say anything, your train arrived.

The atmosphere between you two was definitely lighter on the way home, although some awkwardness still remained. You were even _more_ self conscious of yourself now, you definitely didn’t know that Akechi was _that_ observant of a person. You wondered what else he knew about you. Should you try changing up a few things in your appearance to get a reaction out of him? Calling him a _Kuudere_ definitely took some courage as you didn’t know whether he knew what it meant or not. 

With a smile on your face, you left the train after exchanging ‘see you tomorrow’s with Akechi.

Now, where had you put that perfume of yours that you bought a while ago?

When did this become a _game_ ? Shortly after that exchange you had with Akechi, you both started teasing each other. “ _Oh, so you DO want me to be like one of the characters from your anime games. Weren’t you playing a dating sim just the other week?_ ”

Later that day you scolded Futaba for exposing your secret like that. Turns out Akechi bribed her with money for figurines. _He’s willing to go to THAT length for something like this?_ You couldn’t exactly hate Futaba for this as you probably would’ve done the same.

“Futaba, you HAVE to help me get some dirt on him in exchange. You can’t just expose a secret like that”

“N/N, we BOTH know that you would’ve done the same. But I guess you would’ve helped if I were to ask for something like this in return. Fine, you get a 100% BFF discount. I should still have the bug on his phone from the time he was betraying us.”

You watched Futaba get to work immediately after saying that. As you watched in amazement, she suddenly stopped.

“Uhm… Wrong territory, oops. Didn’t know he was interested in _that_.”

“Interested in what?”

“Uhh… I don’t think I’m supposed to tell YOU out of all people.”

“Hey, that makes it even better! The worse it is, the better!”

“Y/N, no. It's- uhh… I REALLY don’t think I should tell you. I don’t know why he was looking up that stuff in the first place.”

“Oh come on Futaba, it’s not like he took perverted pictures of me or anything!”

“...”

“Futaba?”

“I mean… Uh…”

“Wait, **_seriously_ **? That’s so unlike him though…”

“No no- it isn’t like that!! Look I can’t show it to you- ugh- I really shouldn’t be doing this… I was looking at his web history.”

“Wait… Don’t tell me that he was looking at-”

“NO!! WHATEVER YOU’RE THINKING ISN’T IT!!!”

Futaba shouted a bit too loudly that Sojiro had to come to her room. 

“Futaba- Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“No I’m fine I-was-totally-not-snooping-into-anyone’s-phone-or-anything ehe ehe hee…”

“I… see.”

“I’m sorry Boss, it was my fault. I’m sorry about the commotion I caused” you said with a bow. You didn’t mean to worry Sojiro over anything.

“I was making some dinner, it’ll be ready in a bit. You should probably go home after that, Y/N, you don’t want to miss the train home.”

“Yeah, thanks Boss.”

…

After Sojiro left, Futaba smacked your head.

“Ow! I know, I know, I already said sorry! Okay but then, why aren’t you telling me what you saw?”

“I’m sorry for betraying you like this but I can't expose what he planned for you. It’s too genius! Your jaw will be on the floor in one of the upcoming days, trust me! You’ll thank me for not spoiling it for you. I’ll try to find some dirt that you can use on him, but just know that it isn't gonna top what he’s planning.”

“You’re too cruel, Futaba…”

“All I can say is that you’re going to be a blushing mess.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Mwehehehehe… You’ll see.”

After having dinner at the Sakura residence, you decided to go back home. Naturally, you couldn’t stop thinking about Akechi. “A blushing mess, huh…” Did this turn into a _seducing_ game now?

When you stepped outside, it was snowing. 

“Will you be okay, kid?”

“Yeah Boss, it’s just a 3 minute walk from here to the station. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me!” 

You wanted to enjoy the snow for a bit, so you made your way over to LeBlanc, maybe you’ll sit inside for a bit if your leader didn’t lock up the store just yet. Some coffee before making your way home would be nice. Akechi had mentioned liking your leader’s LeBlanc’s coffee the best, how different was it from Boss’s coffee anyways?

Your phone buzzed, indicating that someone sent you a message. _Speak of the devil_.

**Akechi Goro**

**10:25 PM** Good Evening, Y/N. If you’re still out, do you mind waiting at the station for me? I need to speak to you about an urgent matter.

I’m in Yongen, I’ll try to make it there. **10:26 PM**

  
  


“I didn’t expect you to be out so late” You lifted your gaze from your phone to the front gate of LeBlanc. You definitely didn’t expect him to be out here in the snow. 

“I thought LeBlanc was closed for the day. Did you stay out?”

“No, I was merely talking about some plans with our leader. **We gave Maruki the calling card.** ”

Only then you realized how cold your cheek and nose felt. The world was going to be back to its original state after tomorrow. “I… see. That’s good.”

“You don’t seem to be happy about it. Don’t tell me you enjoyed this fake reality.”

Once again, you felt uncomfortable under Akechi’s gaze. You looked down in hopes of him to stop looking at you _like that_.

“I can’t say I enjoyed it, but… It definitely felt like a holiday after a lot happened. Seeing how happy everyone was… made me feel bittersweet. Everyone deserves to be happy.” You felt brave enough to look at him in the eye now.

…

…

…

**“Even you.”**

You heard him catch his breath. Followed with a cough because of the cold, he looked at you.

With a cold stare.

He just _had_ to be a smirking bastard ALL the time.

“That’s not a funny joke. I thought that you were better than that.”

You could swear that you heard your heart break. In reality, it was the crunch of the snow that you had heard after stepping forward.

“We both know that I’m being serious here, Akechi! Don’t tell me that you…” You were frustrated at how the boy in front of you didn’t even react to your exclamation. 

“I indeed do feel that way, Y/N. My life isn’t worth that much. I had a hard time convincing our leader on that, be a good girl for once and accept that I’m right.”

..!

This wasn’t Akechi. This _couldn’t_ be Akechi.

“No. You can’t convince me otherwise. Do you even _hear_ what’s coming out of your mouth?! If you can’t, let me tell you. **_It’s BS!_ **”

“I can indeed hear very well. Are you willing to give up the whole word for my life?”

“What are you saying?..”

“I guess nobody told you. I’m supposed to be dead. I died in _December_ , in Shido’s Palace. I’m only here now because some dumbasses wished for me to be alive. I don’t deserve to be and I’m not supposed to be.”

“ _EVERYONE_ deserves a second chance! _EVEN_ **_YOU_ ** _!!_ ” You were shouting at Akechi at this point. Couldn’t he be selfish for once? 

“I suppose you don’t get what I’m trying to say. If it means I’ll have to live on someone else’s puppet strings, **I’d rather be dead**.”

That was it. That was the final straw. You didn’t hesitate to tackle him into a hug. One that you knew he wasn’t going to return.

You started sobbing into his shoulder. “Can’t you see… _sniff_ that there are people who care about you?..”

“You think that I’m someone that I’m not. You’d think that I’m someone I’m not. I would only be deceiving you.”

You shook your head while you still had it in the crook of his neck. “No!.. I’m willing to see who the _real_ you is! You’re not giving it a chance! Yourself a chance! You never gave yourself a chance and now it's too late! I HATE YOU!”

You continued hugging Akechi in silence,a few sobs here and there, as neither of you knew what to say.

“It’s freezing out here. We should probably head to the station.”

“Just a bit longer. You’re going to be gone tomorrow anyways.”

Akechi wanted to say no and pull himself out of your grasp as he didn't want either of you to get sick. Not that it matters, but the snow was definitely too pretty for a day like this.

“It’s gonna get only more painful when the time comes.”

“Can you _please_ break that facade for once? I… don’t want my last impression of you to belong to a smug bastard who thinks that he is a good-for-nothing person. I…”

You wanted to continue that sentence _so badly_. But he had pushed you back already, breaking your one-sided hug.

“ _Don’t._ I can’t do this if you continue speaking _like that_. It’s already hard enough as it is. Don’t make this more painful for me. For you.”

_For you_ . Would it hurt anyone if you were selfish right now? You took a deep breath as you stared into Akechi’s rust colored eyes. They definitely looked glassy. He was tearing up, but didn't want to let you see. _At least he’s somewhat breaking his facade_.

He turned his head sideways to avoid your gaze. Your puffed up eyes and red cheeks were definitely making him feel _something._ He couldn’t bear to see that sad look on your face. You genuinely looked hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” He glanced back at you to see your expression, then looked at the snow on the ground. “I suppose… I _am_ a _Kuudere_ after all.”

!!!

Your breath got caught in your lungs. If your cheeks weren’t already red from the cold, they definitely were now. You definitely weren’t expecting _that_ . _Was this what Futaba was talking about_?

“I…”

You were speechless, of course. You weren’t expecting a _confession_ on top of all… _this_.

With hesitation, you reached for his head with your freezing hands. _He’s smiling._ You immediately felt his hands at the small of your back. _Is this really happening?_

As your faces inched closer, you hesitated. Your lips were _definitely_ dry. _Ugh, not right now._ “I…”

In a hushed tone, Akechi interrupted you. “I’m sorry, Y/N. This is only going to make everything even more...”

You wanted him to shut up. _Don’t say it. That’s gonna make it worse._

You smashed your lips onto his. You didn’t know for how long you’ve been waiting for this moment. You didn't want to end the moment. That moment.

Was _everything_. 

Out of breath, you had to pull apart. You looked up at Akechi. You didn’t know what you expected his expression to be. You couldn't understand it anyways. In a way, he looked _sad. Bittersweet. Sorrowful. Heartbroken?_

You didn’t want to see him sad anymore. You buried your face into his chest, holding onto his jacket. 

“I love-”

_Ching!_

“What are you two doing out here? Akechi, I thought you headed home already.”

You could feel your heart in your throat. That voice was _too_ familiar. Of course you _had_ to get busted by your leader.

“Sorry, we’ll get going now. Come on, Y/N. Your parents are probably worried about you.”

“Right, sorry. See you tomorrow, leader.”

You didn’t care anymore. You held Akechi’s hand as you two started to walk towards the station.

You two weren’t going to have a first date. Or an anniversary of any sorts. It pained you, knowing that he was going to be gone tomorrow after you defeated Maruki. 

You wanted to have Akechi’s face imprinted in your brain despite that.

“What, already miss me?”

“Yeah. I-”

“I love you, Y/N”

He _had_ to say it first. You loved him anyways.

“I love you too, _Goro_ ”

Hand in hand, you roamed in the snowy streets of Yongen-Jaya. Lost in thought, you didn’t want today to end. _But you can’t always have a happy ending._

**Author's Note:**

> A Kuudere refers to a character who is often cold, blunt, and cynical. They may seem very emotionless and stoic on the outside, but on the inside they’re very caring, at least when it comes to the ones they love.
> 
> Tsundere is a stock love interest who is usually stern, cold or hostile to the person they like and even others, while occasionally letting slip the warm and loving feelings hidden inside due to being shy, nervous, insecure or simply unable to help acting badly in front of their crush.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Ahhaha, I hope that ending wasn't too sad. Imo Akechi is a character that can't get a happy ending no matter what. Him getting revived sounds... meh... Even though I love the character,,, I'm not saying he deserves to die but just the concept of a character getting revived just ruins the whole plot. I have conflicted feelings about Royal's true ending lol.
> 
> For those of you wondering, the reader joins the phantom thieves during the 3rd semester. I didn't really build this world much, so I'm not sure if she would take Kasumi's place or not. Might join alongside her? I'm not really sure. Probably not gonna write any more fics related to this, as I don't usually have that much time in my hands.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
